


Con Destino A...

by Mesic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesic/pseuds/Mesic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft debió haberlo supuesto, pero de nuevo, siempre ha sido un poco ciego cuando de su amante se trata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Destino A...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Hamish Smilein Love, como regalo del evento Valentino Slash con el prompt: "Lestrade es destinado a Glasgow. Mycroft tendrá que decidir entre una relación a distancia o una mudanza".
> 
> Es mi primer fic, ¡que nervios, espero te guste!.  
> No tengo beta, así que cualquier critica y corrección es mas que bienvenida.

_—  Glasgow_

_—  Glasgow_

Esa simple y condenada palabra no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Había intentado posponerlo en virtud de continuar con su trabajo, uno pensaría que la disputa presidencial en Brasil ó la continua desaceleración de la economía china, ya ni hablemos del problema del dólar serían suficiente para ocupar su atención. 

Todo estaba fallando, no importaba que crisis internacional fuese puesta en su escritorio, su cerebro se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Tal vez iba siendo hora de meditarlo junto a una taza de té. Al menos el Diogenes le proporcionaría un ambiente adecuado para tratar su problema, de forma que determine el mejor curso de acción una vez que cada escenario ha sido contemplado y lo mejor, sin la intrusión de Sherlock.

_—  Glasgow_

Mycroft estaba enojado consigo mismo. Él había estado posponiendo su cita con Gregory lo suficiente, necesitaba tomar una decisión.

El DI Gregory Lestrade había recibido la orden para unirse al Departamento de Homicidios de la Policía escocesa, como parte de un intercambio interdepartamental a fin de mejorar las relaciones de trabajo entre jurisdicciones, de forma que se aprovechen los conocimientos y experiencia de agentes valiosos de la policía.

Dios y la reina sabían que Scotland Yard necesitaba hacer uso de todos sus recursos para recuperar la confianza de los londinenses y del resto de las agencias de seguridad, luego del último juego de Moriarty.

Y Gregory, su amado Gregory ahora tenía que mudarse a Glasgow por un año. 

Su amante quería reunirse con él para tocar el tema, no es que Mycroft no conoce ya todo al respecto, ocupar una posición de menor importancia en el gobierno tiene sus ventajas. Todo acerca de las personas de su interés, por menor que fuese, era siempre notificado a su PA Anthea.

Ahora volviendo al tema, Gregory quiere darle la noticia el mismo, razón por la cual ha intentado y fracaso rotundamente en ponerse en contacto con él. Después de todo hay crisis en todas partes y es trabajo de Mycroft darles solución en prontitud,  qué dichas crisis pasen a surgir cada vez que el DI intenta organizar una cita, bueno…

_—“_ ¡Oh Dios!”, suspiro Mycroft.

Este era sin duda un nuevo de nivel de bajo para él, nunca había tenido que recurrir a tales prácticas a fin de evitar a su amante, pero esta decisión supone varios intereses en juego.

Estaba la cuestión de la asociación de Gregory con Sherlock, seguro su hermano soltaría un berrinche al ser apartado del único DI qué soporta (o que le soporta más bien); había la cuestión de seguridad, dicha mudanza conllevaría una reubicación temporal de sus oficinas, junto a la búsqueda de una nueva casa que cumpla con los requerimientos y protocolos necesarios; también el tema de la Vigilancia, el establecimiento de la red de CCTV , la re asignación del equipo de guardia y el papeleo por cambio de domicilio.

Solo de pensarlo...

Pero tener una relación a distancia con Gregory no era una opción, reemplazar sus cenas y pláticas junto a un vaso de vino por una videollamada no suena atractivo. Así como tampoco la perspectiva de una casa vacía y una cama fría era seductora.

Amaba a Gregory, con su fácil sonrisa y su cabello plateado, sus ojos cafés llenos de sombras y luces reflejantes, su andar resuelto y la firmeza con la que se sostiene. Un hombre que ha visto lo peor de lo que es capaz un ser humano y aun así mantiene un corazón gentil.

Que entra por la puerta luciendo cansado, que dormita con pesadillas que no se quedan bajo llave, que lleva las marcas de quien ha decidido exponerse a los peores actos a fin de proteger aquello en lo cree.

_—Un hombre exhausto pero nunca rendido._

Y él haría lo que fuera por este hombre, por mantenerlo a su lado, suyo…

_—_ “Mío”, resuena en el vació de la habitación.

Como amaba a este hombre, que cuido de su hermano cuando a él no le fue permitido. Que cree que hay algo bueno en él y que le confía a hacer lo que debe ser hecho por la Reina, por el país, _por ellos._

Un hombre que le confía, a pesar de que cualquiera que le conoce lo confrontaría para hacerle ver la estupidez de su decisión.

Un hombre que le ama y que él ama en cada forma en que puede ser uno capaz.

Bueno... tal parece ser que su decisión estaba hecha antes incluso de que lo supiera. Habrá que pasar a recoger a Gregory, seguro su amante estará preocupado acerca de darle la noticia de su traslado, no que ello importe, Mycroft lo seguiría a donde fuese, es un año y Mycroft haría de sí mismo la tarea de asegurar que él y Gregory siempre estén juntos.

Además, es más que bienvenido un descanso de Sherlock, bien puede ocuparse el Doctor Watson de su hermano. Y podría subir el nivel de seguridad a 5 de Gregory, así como retomar el seguimiento por CCTV de su amante.

Gregory seguro aceptaría este compromiso, una nueva ciudad con su ola de crímenes más que justifica su preocupación por su amante durante la ejecución de su trabajo.

“Si... Glasgow suena prometedor”.


End file.
